sistema de seguridad
by yoruu
Summary: Lucy estaba harta, muy harta de que sus compañeros de equipo se colasen constantemente en casa , así que en una tele ve la solución, -adoro este aparato- a todos sus problemas: el sistema polytop, pero por culpa de cierto chico se quedan encerrados solos en casa de la rubia! capitulo 5 UP!
1. Chapter 1

En una casa común y corriente se veía a una alterada rubia gritar como una desesperada, esta rubia se llamaba: Lucy Heartefilia, era una chica con una personalidad algo extraña, era simpática y cariñosa, y valoraba su físico aunque otros no lo hicieran, y por ultimo tenia muy poca paciencia algo normal con sus compañeros de equipo, que por cierto se habían vuelto a colar ayer a su casa, y para variar se habían comido toda la comida, habían fisgoneado sus cosas, hasta habían leído una parte de su novela, y como siempre ella los había tenido que echar a patadas -si solo no pudieran entrar en mi casa- suspiro bajito, como no tenía nada mejor que hacer y no le apetecía en ese momento estar en casa se fue a dar una vuelta, cuando de repente vio un anuncio en una pantalla(en una tele o algo utilicen su imaginación) dentro de una tienda

**-se cuelan constantemente en su casa**-si-dijo Lucy

**-le roban sus objetos mas preciados**-si!-repitió Lucy con mas entusiasmo

**-esta arto de ello**-SIIIII!-grito la rubia, haciendo que la gente la mire raro

-pues llame ahora al 934445556 para conseguir el nuevo sistema de alarma " polytop", este nuevo sistema tiene magia incorporada haciendo que si quieren entrar por la ventana se electrocuten, si quieres forzar la puerta se incineren y si lo consiguieran o no se siente segura/seguro, solo a de repetir tres veces la palabra peligro y se activara un sistema que dejara aislados a todos los de dentro, se insonorizara todo y no se podrá entrar ni salir hasta que se vuelva a pronunciar dentro del lugar la palabra p- justamente en ese momento exploto algo en un restaurante y no dejaron escuchar las palabras de lo que seguía el anuncio aunque tampoco lo necesitaba, en ese momento la rubia se encontraba casi llorando de la alegría, todos sus problemas se había solucionado ,con ese sistema de alarma podría mantener a sus compañeros de equipo alejados de su casa ,en especial a cierto pelirosa que últimamente la traía loca y bastante excitada ya que mantenía ocupada la cabeza de la rubia prácticamente todo el día, pero lo mas importante era que por fin tendría algo de privacidad, sin pensarlo un momento mas llamo ala compañía, esa misma tarde le instalarían todo y así lo hicieron le dejaron a Lucy un teléfono muy raro para emergencias, empezó aprobar las cosas que tenía ese maravilloso aparato, lo que la fascinó mas fue el sistema para comprar comida, tu pedias lo que querías y se teletransportava al frigorífico se había acabado ir a comprar al súper por supuesto al final de mes te llegaba la factura aunque le saldría igual irla a buscar, ahora no tendría que hacer el esfuerzo de ir al súper, también le encanto el nuevo sistema de luces con una palmada se apagaba con otra se encendía se quedo como media hora dando palmadas como una idiota, de golpe noto como alguien estaba gritando se giro y se dio cuenta de que Natsu y su fiel amigo azul estaban chamuscados y desmayados en el suelo de la calle-ha eso les pasa por intentar entrar por la ventana sin mi permiso-pensó la rubia mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de aquellas que daban miedo ,el pelirosa poco a poco fue volviendo ala conciencia, cuando estuvo por fin despierto cogió a Happy y salto para volver a intentar entrar por la ventana y explicarle a Lucy lo sucedido pero otra vez se volvió a electrocutar después de varios intentos el neko hablo

-nee Natsu, porque no intentamos entrar por la puerta-al chico le costo varios segundos analizar lo que le había dicho su peludo amigo, pero después de un suspiro dijo:

-esta bien vamos

Cuando se dirigió abrir la puerta una fuerte llamarada lo quemo, Happy que no aguanto mas saco sus alas y se fue pero no sin decir un ultimo comentario

-Natsu la casa de Lucy da miedo-y dicho esto salió volando dentro de la casa una rubia se estaba carcajeando de la situación, Natsu izo varios intentos mas asta que se rindió y en lugar de forzar la puerta llamo, inmediatamente la rubia salió con una gran sonrisa y lo hizo pasar había conseguido por primera vez que Natsu llamara ala puerta pero empezó a sudar frio cuando escucho lo que su amigo dijo

-Lucy, eso fue un peligro tu casa esta muy rara-recordando que si decías la palabra peligro en menos de un minuto tres veces se aislaba la casa dijo

-Natsu no vuelvas a decir eso-dijo bastante nerviosa Natsu que no entendía que pasaba y veía que su amiga estaba bastante alterada dijo

-el que peligro? Porque no puedo decir peligro?

La rubia se quedo estática per despertó de su trance cuando empezó a oír un ruido muy muy fuerte, enseguida capto lo que pasaba sestaban instalando las barreras mágicas ,todo de golpe paro para que dar en silencio

-Lucy que acaba de pasar-pregunto un Natsu aturdido

-no nada solo que nos hemos quedado encerados asta que diga una palabra que no se cual es-dijo la rubia con aparente tranquilidad si le había pasado algo muy normal se había quedado encerada sola con Natsu en su casa insonorizada y totalmente cerrada, pero en su mente solo cabía una palabra** "solos"solos"solos"**

**Que les gusto? si así fue déjenme un review para que suba el siguiente capi arigatou!**


	2. Chapter 2

Paste

Capitulo 2

Lucy trataba de asimilar todo lo ocurrido, después de estar en modo idiota por 5 minutos repitiéndose constantemente la palabra "solos" ,despertó de su eterno trance para fijarse que su amigo había quedado pensativo cosa rara ,no de echo extra rara ,"Natsu pensar que irónico" se dijo la rubia para si misma, que ahora que pensaba ella ¿en que estaría pensando el dragonslayer?.

Lo que Lucy no savia es que Natsu no era tan tonto como ella pensaba, el chico si se esforzaba era bastante inteligente, pero como eso traía trabajo prefería evitarlo, por una vez se puso a pensar seriamente; haber se había quedado encerrado eso sin duda era malo, pero tenía parte buena; tenia comida, cama, bañera y lo más importante a Lucy, haber el era hombre, y aun que amaba molestar a la rubia diciendo que no tenia atractivo el seguía teniendo ojos en la cara, y evidentemente se daba cuenta de que las palabras linda y sexy se quedaban cortas, también savia que no era el único que veía con esos ojos a su amiga, había muchos en el gremio que no sabían el significado de la palabra disimular ,pero volviendo a lo importante quedarse a solas con Lucy no era tan malo, de echo ni siquiera era malo, mentiría si digiera que la idea no era tentadora, el al contrario de lo que todos pensaban no era un ignorante en el tema "mujeres", es mas ya había tenido alguna experiencia en el sexo, y como todo hombre lo había disfrutado como nunca ,y tener a una rubia de cuerpo estructural encerrada con el no le daba buenas ideas, a pesar de todo eso el no solo quería a Lucy para llevársela a la cama y quedarse igual, el la amaba le tenia mucho cariño, aunque la rubia tenia facetas raras eso no lo podía negar nadie, también era muy dulce y alegre, si definitivamente antes de salir de esa casa Lucy seria suya, pero antes tenia que pensar en un plan, bueno ya se le ocurriría, espectacularmente se dio cuenta de una mirada chocolateada puesta en el, parecía que la chica por fin había despertado de su extraño trance y ahora lo analizaba pensativa, para romper el hielo le regale una de mis mejores sonrisas y le dije:

-bueno y ahora que aremos?.- tardo unos segundos en responder, para después responder y decir

-me dieron un teléfono para emergencias llamaremos y pediremos que nos digan la palabra y ya!.- Lucy no tardo en empezar a correr camino a la cocina, cuando llego soco el telefonito rojo y empezó a buscar el numero en la agenda del teléfono para emergencias (el único que tiene cobertura), casualmente Natsu empezó a preparar un te con agua hirviendo y cuando se lo iba entregar a la rubia esta se levanto y agito las manos mientras decía

-Natsu, encontré el numero de teléfono!.- el problema es que en decir eso mientras movía las manos tiro el te que por "casualidad" había sido dejado al lado del telefonito de emergencias lo cual provoco un cortocircuito y a una rubia irritada y chillando, con ganas visibles de matar a alguien, y por desgracia la única persona que había allí era Natsu ,al cabo de una persecución larga que acabo con dos chicos agotados decidieron que era muy tarde y que irían a dormir, pero allí empezaron los problemas para una rubia y los planes para un pelirosa

-solo ay una cama.-anuncio Lucy que intentaba disimular al máximo su nerviosismo

-y? no le veo problema.- anuncio un Natsu con una sonrisa nada sana que por su suerte paso desapercibida .

Hola , les gusto espero sus revews ya que son muy importantes para mi, por cierto hice cavíos de vista sin avisar quieren que los avise o no es necesario? Por mi parte creo que se entiende bien pero ustedes son los lectores…

reviews

**Infinity Infinytum**: haha gracias por tu review (que palabra tan rara XD) en fin fuiste la primera, y si por mi bien o tu desgracia me gusta dejar intriga(lo se soy una mala persona) resumiendo gracias y espero que te guste el ff

**SoulEaterEvanz: **me alegra de que te gustara tanto y espero que lo sigas leyendo un sito (besito) y asta pronto ya me dirás que te parece el segundo capii

**Katitha Dragneel** bueno como puedes ver lo voy a continuar y sinceramente espero que te guste ya me dirás un sitoooo

**akariharukaze12:** me alegra de que te guste los capis los intentare hacer un pelín mas largos pero como empezamos clases voy justa de tiempo sorry

**YO **hola yoo haha te puedo decir lo mismo espero que te guste este capi

**Guestgracias **hacía tiempo que nadie me felicitaba me hiciste muy feliz arigatouu

**pinkus-pyon** bueno pues aquí esta el siguiente capi ya me dirás que te parece ;)

your document here...


	3. Chapter 3

**capitulo 3**

me había golpeado la cabeza o que, Natsu estaba proponiendo que durmiéramos en la misma cama!, el mismo Natsu que yo conocía, el que me traía loca!, aunque pensándolo bien Natsu era muy inocente (si clarooo ¬¬)a si que no se daría cuenta de la situación, eso al menos es lo que pensó Lucy, pero tenía un problema principal ,en el remoto caso de que ella aceptara dormir con él en la misma cama, dicha acción no se ejecutaría, ya que para la rubia sería prácticamente imposible dormir, mientras Lucy seguía pensando que hacer el "draonslayer" estaba rezando para que Lucy accediera, así el podría empezar su "plan", ya que primero se tenía que preocupar de poner a la rubia nerviosa lo otro seria pan comido, bueno no pero tampoco era que le faltase tiempo, estaba completamente seguro que cumpliría su objetivo tarde o temprano, el siempre cumplía sus promesas y esa vez no seria diferente, para asegurarse de que todo salía bien comenzó su actuación

-Lucy-dijo llamando la atención de la chica para que fijara su vista en el-Tienes algún problema?-dijo él con la voz más inocente que savia poner

-mmm… e-esque… veras…Natsu como ya sabes somos un chico y una chica y la cama es muy pequeña sabes….-dijo Lucy muerta de vergüenza y sin poder evitar tartamudear un poco, Natsu coloco una mueca de confusión y pregunto

-y?-eso la mato literalmente, como narices le iba a explicar a Natsu porque le incomodaba dormir con él?!, se quedo pensando por un momento su día no podía ir a peor, ya derrotada dio un suspiro y dijo

-está bien-dijo ya cansada-vete a bañar primero-ante eso el pelirosa no pudo evitar mostrar una pequeña sonrisita de victoria, y para provocarla más pregunto-Lucy, ¿Qué pijama me pongo?-en eso no había pensado ella, se iba a bañar y no se podía poner la ropa sucia, y pensar de dejarlo dormir en ropa interior no era una opción, le costaría ya intentar dormir, si solo llevaba puesta la ropa interior en un ataque de histeria lo violaría allí mismo…, por su suerte recordó que unos primos que no sabían que era mujer(pónganle imaginación no savia que ponerXD) le habían regalado unos pantalones muy cómodos ,negros y largos , lo malo es que no tenia camisetas que darle y verlo con su torso desnudo no sería sano para su mente, pero de momento se tendría que aguantar, camino y le dio el pantalón, el chico se giro y se metió en la ducha, mientras que se enjabonaba pensaba en el próximo paso que daría, de momento todo estaba pasando sobre la marcha pero tampoco tenía que forzar tanto la situación, aunque ver a Lucy sonrojada no tenia precio, estuvo unos quince minutos pensado en su compañera de equipo, definitivamente tenia sentimientos fuertes por ella. Cuando salió del baño vio a Lucy dejando un vaso de zumo en la mesa, cuando se giro cierto chico coloco una mano detrás de la cabeza, la rubia en ese momento estaba que podía competir con el océano de lo mucho que estaba babeando, pero es que solo tenias que mirar al chico y entonces todo cobraba sentido, diooos es que la palabra sexy para el no servia,encima cuando coloco la mano detrás de su nuca le dio una perfecta vista de su cuerpo,si la rubia no conociera a Natsu diría que la estaba provocando, cosa que estaba consiguiendo , al cabo de unos momentos Lucy despertó y salió rápidamente a su baño necesitaba una ducha fría, mejor que fuese helada, si se quería preparar para lo que le esperaba esa noche, al mismo momento Natsu trazaba en su mente el siguiente paso mientras ponía una mirada no muy sana y una sonrisa no mucho mejor.

**Review:**

**SoulEaterEvanz: gracias por tu review estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, naturalmente prefiero a un Natsu mas pervertidooo hahaha XD, espero que te guste el próximo capi**

**akariharukaze12 : yo también odio el ingles a muerte! es la peor asignatura del mundo las otras todavía las aguanto pero el ingles no lo trago T.T ,vivimos en un mundo triste en el que hay que estudiar gracias por leer mi ff, bye bye**

**Katitha Dragneel : siento hacerlos tan cortitos pero no tengo tiempo para hacerlos mas largos en compensación intentare hacer el próximo mas rápido, gracias por leer ^^**

**wardox12 : en realidad la intriga es una parte fundamental en una historia pero si tanto te molesta intentare poner avances de la historia, ya me dirás que te parece el próximo capi n.n**

**Infinity Infinytum: hola lo primero es mil disculpas por haberte confundido con una chica , de seguro que te indignaste, fue mi error lo siento no me pare a pensar en tu genero U.u ,tienes mis mas sinceras disculpas, lo de la palabra extraña me refiero a review, para resumir se me da fatal el ingles y todas las palabras me suenan raras XD , ya me dirás que te parece este capi agradezco tu apoyo (por cierto soy un poco pervertida y con orgullo ;D)**

**MajoDragneel: haha en dos palabras me hiciste reír arigatou por leer nos vemos!**

**NaLu y SasuSaku: tengo totales intenciones de continuar el fic así que no te preocupes por cierto me gusta la pareja de tu fotoo...**

**DarkBliisLady: yo opino igual que tu un Natsu un poco perver es mejor =P haha gracias por el review, y por decirme que te gusto me hizo muy feliz ^^**

**sayuki yukimura lo continuare no te preocupes espero que te guuste!**

** .claudia haha pues intente ponerle humos pero me cuesta lo suyo mercy por leerme!**

**TheHinata: haha si te gusta el Natsu pevert prepárate para el próximo capii!**

**Paz: si quise hacer un Natsu menos inocente XD si no el ff no seria lo mismo aunque no me desagrada el inocente un toque perver también me emociona XD**

**Valquiria G: hahaha estoy de acuerdo con tu punto de vista ya me dirás tu opinión del siguiente capituloooo!**

**kadami del cielo. En este capitulo como de costumbre la lía no te preocupes y gracias por escribir tu review, me encanta leer todos y cada uno de los reviews que me dejáis y mas si me hacen reír como el tuyo n.n**

**Captain Ea Rayos Meleagro de que te encante y lo continuare, espero que lo leas hahaha ciao**

**HannyuW.F.L: TAN TAN TAN y aquí esta el siguiente capi ya me dirás lo que te parece un saludoo**


	4. Chapter 4

**LO PRIMERO DE TODO ES DISCULPARME ME EQUIVOQUE I RESUBI EL 1 LO SIENTO AHORA SI QUE ESTA EL 4 PERDOOOON!**

Capitulo 4

Cuando acabé mi ducha fría y relajante me fije en mi pijama, no es que tuviera mucho repertorio, los únicos que tenia eran dos el de invierno i el de cuando hacía más calor, en esa temporada abundaba el calor, de hecho hacia demasiado calor pero en su situación se había decantado por el pijama de invierno, por dos sencillas razones: la primera el pijama de verano era un mini vestido de tirantes de color negro que no le llegaba ni por los muslos, de donde lo había sacado? Os recordáis de lo primos que no sabían que era chica cuando se enteraron de la equivocación no se le ocurrió nada más genial que enviarle eso de regalo de compensación, por una parte no se quejaba podía hacer el calor que quisiera que con eso ella sentía hasta un poco de frio, pero el problema principal es que era extremadamente corto cubría lo imprescindible y ni llegaba a eso, y ya tenía suficientes problemas para meterse uno más en su estresante vida, así que se decanto por el de invierno era perfectamente consciente que tenía grandes posibilidades de morir allí mismo de calor, pero prefería eso a no tener que aguantar una pregunta inocente de el pobre Natsu que no se enteraba de nada, en el tema de relaciones a un parecía un niño, al menos eso pensaba Lucy, y si ella era feliz que siga pensando lo que quiera,(Lucy es más inocente que Natsu U.u),en definición la rubia llevaba una armadura acolchada. En el mismo momento se encontraba un pelirosa en cierta habitación mientras preparaba su siguiente jugada y se tomaba el zumo que su rubia le había preparado, Natsu sabía qué clase de pijama llevaría la maga estelar ya que cuando le hacia una visita en días calurosos ella llevaba siempre un vestido que tendría que estar censurado, aunque nunca lo había podido apreciar muy bien ya que cuando la espiaba, o bueno como él decía revisaba que estuviese bien, siempre estaba durmiendo y la manta tapaba más de la mitad de su cuerpo, pero hoy la podría ver en todo lujo de detalles, sus pensamientos se disiparon cuando escucho la puerta abrirse y luego cerrarse para que Lucy saliera, pero se llevo una gran sorpresa que para su suerte supo disimular cuando la vio con una especie de colchón plegable encima

Pvo Natsu

-tienes que estar de broma-por poco esas palabras salieron de mi boca, pero es que no era justo había esperado por ese momento… pero en fin supongo que me tenía que haber dado cuenta que habitando alguien en su casa Lucy no se pondría "el pijama", pero bueno rendirme no es algo que algo muy a menudo y hoy tampoco tengo el plan de hacerlo así que puse mi celebro a funcionar y como no, se me ocurrió una gran idea, me levante y fui corriendo hasta ella pero a dos pasos de ella me tropecé "accidentalmente" y derrame el resto del jugo que me quedaba en su pijama actual no deseado.

Pvo Lucy

-NO,NO,NO,NO, porque me tenía que pasar esto a mí, mi salvación es decir mi pijama había quedado destruido por el nada torpe Natsu Dragneel que tenía como huésped, mi cara era un poema, es decir no tenía otra cosa mejor que ponerme ni muerta me ponía mi otro pijama pero tampoco podía lavar este, primero que por ser tan grande no cavia en la lavadora, es que prácticamente estaba hecho de cojines, recuerdo que me lo regalo una tía mía que era monja y quería que durmiera protegida, si con eso me tiraban al suelo y no sentía daño, pero dejando eso de lado era muy calentito y podía asta dormir días que nevaba con la ventana abierta y no sentía frio, pero volviendo al gran problema que me atormentaba, respire un par de veces, lo necesitaba, prepare aire y grite a todo pulmón-INBECIIIIL!-respire agitadamente, Natsu casi se desmalla porque le reviento los tímpanos pero no me sentía mal se lo merecía, decidí ponerme una camiseta de manga larga y un mini short, era lo más parecido que había encontrado en mi armario a un pijama cuando llegue a la habitación me encontré a el "estúpido" que había volcado el maldito sumo, que no supo hacer nada mejor que darme una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas, que ponían cachon… quiero decir, contenta a toda mujer, sobre nuestro planeta, si exacto yo no era la excepción, y los síntomas fueron notados por mi cuerpo rápidamente, estaba bastante sonrojada y notaba mi cuerpo caliente-mm.. Mejor vayamos a dormir Natsu cierra la luz- si fantástica idea Lucy como podrás dormir mucho…, me estire y enseguida Natsu también lo hizo, la cama no era pequeña cabían dos personas juntitas, pero para prevenir estaba a punto de tírame de ella, de lo arrimada a la punta que estaba

-mooo,Lucy no hace falta que estés a punto de tirarte no estoy tan gordo para ocupar toda la cama- será cabr.. ¡Si estaba gordo! ¿joder ese hombre era el más bueno que había en el planeta y a un podía decir que estaba goordo! En fin el mundo sestaba volviendo loco, invidentemente le estaba dando la espalda y no tenía intención alguna de moverme de donde estaba…

-buen, Lucy si quieres dormir al borde no hay problema, más espacio para mi, por cierto te he de avisar de una cosa…

-el que?-pregunte yo algo nerviosa,agradeci mentalmente que en ese momento no me virte la cara

-soy sonámbulo, a si que quizás te de algún golpe o algo.- ok, tu pégame pero no te acerques a mí, en que estaba pensando, lo que me faltaba, el sujeto de mis sueños más privados estaba a mi lado, con el torso descubierto y para rematar podía darme algún golpe o algo mucho peor y lo haría inconscientemente, vamos era el día mas feliz de mi vida, pensé con una gota de amargura

-Que guay alguna sorpresa más?- comente yo con ironia

Pvo Natsu

-no, ninguna sorpresa mas Lucy duerme bien.-dije yo, vamos a aclarar algunas cosas más, si habría más sorpresas esa noche, y el otro pequeño detalle es que no soy sonámbulo, pero si un buen actor.

**Bueno que les ha parecido, lo se me he tardado una eternidad pero siempre se me olvida de subir los capítulos, porque ya los tengo escritos pero me falta corregir las faltas de ortografía, exacto mí peor enemigo, aun a si sé que hay bastantes porfii no me lo tengáis en cuenta! Os ha gustado k tal, ya me diréis!**

**akari-nya: mercy por leer, ya verás en el siguiente capítulo pasara algo interesante! Solo te voy a decir que Natsu avanza bastante su plan!**

**SoulEaterEvanz: hahaha estoy 100% de acuerdo contigo, también apoyo a Natsu al máximo, en el siguiente episodio pasara algo! No será lemon pero algo va a pasar ;)**

**niixuiix: me alegra que te guste, comparto tu opinión también quiero ser Lucy no es justo...**

** .claudia: gracias por leer si necesitas mas estoy segura que el siguiente capi te va a gustar!**

**HannyuW.F.L: sabes yo también debería estar estudiando pero e llegado a la conclusión que leer fanfics adicta, que se le va a hacer!**

**akariharukaze12: dios donde te as metido estar en un país donde se habla el ingles yo ya me hubiera suicidado por cierto buena idea la tuya siento decepcionarte ,pero no pasa es opero tengo pensado usarlo más adelante mercy por leer**

**MajoDragneel: jajaja gracias por leer PD: me rio mucho con tus comentarios!**

**TheHinata no te preocupes la mayoría estaríamos peor que Lucy es algo perfectamente normal, para unas lokas como nosotras claroo!**

**DarkBliisLady: a mi también me encanta el Natsu pervertido, pienso que tendría que serlo en algunas ocasiones en las series pero en fin gracias!**

**wardox12: ok hahaha ya me dirás que te ha parecido este capítulo i si crees que le ha faltado algo espero tu opinión ciaoo!**

**Infinity Infinytum: hahah definitivamente tienes una mala opinión de mi(aunque es la verdad) hahhah en fin que te ha parecido el capi? Ya me dirás ^^ PD: en estos momentos estoy perfectamente soltera ;)**

**Tsuki Kuroi no te preocupes lo continuare pero lo publicare a pasos de caracol haha que triste =(**

**Ana Lucy: intentare hacerlos un poquito mas largos este es más largo que el anterior record! Mealegra que te guste mercy por leer!**

**Captain Ea Rayos: al cavo de un mes aquí esta la conti gracias por leer =)es verdad Natsu es *_* sin palabras hahaha**

**Fullbuster Elie Dragneel: en el siguiente capítulo pasara algo no será lemon per será algo, que no te puedo decir ****limme, ****i dentro de poco lemon sinceramente e pensado seriamente en volverme de la CIA para averiguar si existe alguien como él para luego secuestrarlo y hacerle algunos "experimentos"**

**Zy system: hahaha ok lo tengo en cuenta: eres hombre, ya ta apuntado en mi libreta superdemega secreta!, es verdad sin duda adoro al Natsu pervert me alegra que compartamos opinión, hahaha anqué intento que el ff tenga algo de gracia cuesta mil años conseguirlo *_* pero se intenta ya me dirás que te ha parecido este capi un sittoo que ha llegado la hora de mi medicina! chaoo**


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

Todo el mundo a pedido que los capítulos (si llegan a eso) sean un poco mas largos algo perfectamente normal porque son tan cortos que dan pena, pero no tengo tiempo o almenos hasta ahora que como se me han acabado los globales tengo una semana de descanso a si que este capítulo será bastante mas largo, o al menos eso intentare, sobre lo de las faltas de ortografía dudo mucho que haya remedio no son lo mío U.u, pero se intentara.

Pvo Lucy

Hacía más de media hora que me había acostado y no conseguía dormirme, aunque tenía mi escusa, suspire cansada, tenia sueño pero yo savia que era prácticamente imposible que durmiera allí. Pensé seriamente en cogerme una manta y irme al sofá, pero por una parte estar tan pegada a Natsu no me desagradaba para nada, creo que él no tuvo el mismo problema que yo, porque ya se durmió, cosa que realmente prefiero, lo peor es que aun sigo súper nerviosa y estoy empezando a sudar frio, sinceramente no se dé que!, si Natsu ya está durmiendo...

Estuve pensando en mi patética vida romántica, si actualmente yo Lucy Heartfilia soy virgen, ¿os sorprendéis?, bueno quizás no mucho, pero podría decirse que era virgen por que quería y solo porque yo quería, ya que muchos en el gremio se me habían insinuado asta había habido gente más directa, por ejemplo; había gente como Fred que me había invitado a una cena , aunque yo savia con qué fines había recibido esa invitación al menos había sido educado y no me había pedido directamente : ¿Lucy quieres tener sexo conmigo?, en fin creo recordar que Loki fue de los más_ peculiares_, me pidió con unas letras hechas con luz si seria capaz de hacerlo el hombre más feliz del mundo, por su desgracia no acepte( u.u ),creo recordar que los mas bestias fueron Elfman, aunque después me había reído un rato, me lo pidió delante de Ever, aunque se gustaran el uno al otro, en fin no dejaba de ser un idiota… recuerdo su frase:

-LUCYY, SE UN HOMBRE Y DESNUDATEEE!.- obviamente Ever, lo convirtió en piedra por una semana y lo puso en un lugar donde podía escuchar prácticamente todo el día a Gazille practicar sus "agradables" conciertos, cuando lo volvieron a la normalidad no volvió a ser el mismo, estuvo traumatizado por una semana entera… y sin duda el peor de todo fue Bickslow, que me propuso hacer como una especie de "orgia" con sus "babyes", esa vez la que quedo traumatizada severamente fui yo. Pero bueno a pesar de todas las personas que se me "declararon" o pidieron mas directamente, mmm como decirlo "_sexo_", rechace a todas y a cada unas de ellas porque no eran el, si el , el estúpido que lo único que hace es dormir a mi lado, pero volviendo al asunto principal, ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde que una pregunta me rondaba por la mente:

-¿me podría girar?.- Esa pregunta cruzo por mi mente vamos que ya que tenía que pagar el precio de no dormir, al menos pudiese disfrutar de las maravillosas vistas que me proporcionaba el sujeto de mis pensamientos. Estuve deliberando un rato sobre si me giraba o no, al final cuando me decidí iba a empezar a gírame cuando de repente note como unos brazos se enredaban en mi cintura y me atraían hacia ellos, inmediatamente note un cosquilleo en mi nuca, cuando me entere de que era tuve grandes ganas de chillar, pero analice mi situación por un rato, la respiración de Natsu era calmada y acompasada, y muy agradable aunque me producía escalofríos, pero me agradaba la situación, decidí que lo disfrutaría aunque fuera por un rato, total después me apartaría y Natsu ni se enteraría.

Narro yo

Pero la tranquilidad de Lucy no duro mucho, cuando al pasar un rato el pelirosa la comenzó a pegar mucho más a su cuerpo, podía notar perfectamente cada musculo del chico, su respiración se fue haciendo mas caliente, y esto ponía de igual forma a la rubia que se situaba a su lado. Lucy cada vez se sentía más nerviosa y no podía evitar los escalofríos que le recorrían toda la espalda, todo eso aumento cuando empezó a sentir las manos de su compañero empezar a recorrerle todo el cuerpo lentamente, eso la puso literalmente a 100 por hora, sus mejillas dejaron de ser blancas para pasar a ser de un rojo puro, si era posible, empeoro aun mas cuando una de las manos del matadragones fue a parar a su pecho, en ese momento se le escapo un pequeño grito ,normalmente ahora querría desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, pero por una vez en su vida sabiendo que Natsu estaba dormido se permitió entregarse totalmente a esas sensaciones, (pobre Lucy si supiera que Natsu está muy despierto VV'), la mano de Natsu, se movía de forma pausada encima de su pecho, para poco después comenzar a darle pequeños pellizcos en el pezón, Lucy cada vez respiraba con la respiración mas acelerada y daba suspiros mas largos, eso excitaba al pelirosa, que se intentaba controlar haciendo esfuerzos sobre humanos, quiso ver hasta cuando mas podía alargar la situación, a si que subió la otra mano al pecho desocupado de la chica y siguió pellizcando con cuidado, para después hacerlo un poco mas fuerte, cada "inocente" pellizquito que realizaba enviaba una descarga eléctrica al celebro de Lucy que se retorcía, no se podía controlar, y no quería hacerlo, lo admitía se sentía jodidamente bien, sus suspiros pasaron a pequeños gemidos, hacía tiempo que no se tocaba, y que la tocara "el", lo hacía aun peor, por una vez se dejaría llevar, lentamente movió su mano hasta la entrepierna de él, esto sobresalto a Natsu que por nada del mundo se esperaba esa respuesta de su adoración rubia, extendió su mano por todo el pecho de ella, y empezó con un vaivén suave rozando levemente los pezones de la chica que ya notava erectos, Lucy por su parte empezó a recorrer su miembro por encima de la ropa apretada. Natsu se empezó a poner nervioso, si estar tocando a Lucy ya lo "encendía" bastante , la situación invertida era mucho peor, poco a poco fue notando como su "amiguito" fue despertando no lo podía evitar, decidió dejar ese asunto a la rubia, para el empezar a recorrer con los labios su cuello, ante esto Lucy movió la cabeza para dejarle más espacio, eso él lo tomo como un incentivo y empezó a dejar pequeños mordisquitos que de seguro mañana dejarían marca, sonrió un poco al notar ese pensamiento. Sus respiraciones se empezaron a volver irregulares, la mano de Lucy se detuvo unos segundos al notar el miembro de Natsu completamente despierto, no pudo evitar soltar una risita con malicia, cuando adentro su mano dentro de la ropa interior del chico para tener más acceso , comenzó a mover la mano lentamente concentrándose en darle el mayor placer posible, intentando tocar sus puntos más débiles, pero eso le costaba horrores ya que cada vez sentía mas la mano de su compañero descender lentamente por su estomago, parecía que quería tentarla, y de echo lo estaba consiguiendo.

-Natsu si quieres guerra la tendrás!- pensó la rubia, y con un movimiento bastante brusco dio una apretada bastante fuerte al miembro del pelirosa, que dejo toda acción para intentar reprimir sin éxito un pequeño gemido.

-si, y después va muy de inocente-pensó Natsu, sonrió malignamente cuando empezó a trazar un plan para cobrar venganza, pero juntamente cuando iba a empezar con la mejor parte, de un movimiento Lucy se levanto retiro la mano así cesando cualquier movimiento, que en esos momentos el matadragones necesitaba desesperadamente, para salir corriendo al baño.

-me estas tomando el pelo ¿no?- se quedo quieto en la cama sin hacer ningún movimiento, al parecer Lucy se había levantado con ganas de joderlo, que lo tocara le parecía bien, de hecho perfecto, pero dejarlo a la mitad, ¿Qué clase de monstruo inhumano hacia esto?, seguro que asta Erza tendría compasión de el, se quedo esperando unos minutos más, pero ya sin poder aguantar más tuvo que hacerse un apaño para después intentar dormir, lo que lo molestaba mas era que se supone que había pasado, todo iba bien, que le había pasado a Lucy, dejo esos pensamientos para otro momento en ese momento solo ocupaba un pensamiento en su cabeza

-que dulce será la venganza!-y con ese pensamiento final pudo dormir como los angelitos, aunque precisamente no soñó con cosas muy sanas…

Fin del Capi, e intentado que se ha un pelin más largo y lo siento por aver tardado tanto lo sientooo

* * *

Revews:

NaLu y SasuSaku:hahahha ya tenemos varias cosas en común!, sorry por lo del capi U.u, bueno ya me dirás que te a parecido este ;)

PatashifyDragneel: sorry , no me di cuenta y resubi el primer capítulo, mis mas sinceras disculpas, ya me dirás que te pareció el nuevo!

Ania-hyuga: me emociona, que te emociones porque suba mis locas historias, mercy, este capitulo conseguí hacerlo un poco mas largo ya me dirás si te gustaaa!

Kar: perdooon, me equivoque fallo técnico, ya me dirás que te parece este!

Fullbuster Elie Dragneel: si si fue el mismo capítulo me equivoque espero que este te guste mas u.u..

Solanco Di Angelo Redfox : pronto, pronto no lo e continuado pero al menos lo e continuado, es que soy súper lenta para escribir lo siento y mercyyy

Lucypokemon: buf en verdad me alegro créeme no se si mi humor es bueno (no te engañes lo haces fatal ¬¬ y lo sabes) así que mercy por a verte reído y haber leidooo!

SoulEaterEvanz: hahaha sip ^^ soy una sádica completamente ;p, en este no a ávido lemmon pero ávido un poco de limme o intento de ello, en el próximo ya pasaran cosas que te gustaran mas o eso espero ;)

akariharukaze12: hahaha a partir de ahora seguiré tus consejos nombres raros a full!, intentare hacerlos un poquito mas largos, pero solo porque me lo pides tu ehhh ;) PD: por cierto te admiro eres mi ídolo, voy a aprender de ti y esforzarme en el ingles y podre aprobar(pobre ingenua ¬¬ a un cree que puede aprobar X-X)

Infinity Infinytum: tienes razón fue súper corto y este también lo es pero no tantooo, sobre lo de ser tu amante cuando quieras ;)

Lee Ab Koi: siempre que sean criticas constructivas me ayudas mucho y serán bien recibidas, por favor te animo a que sigas haciéndolas mercy por leer!


End file.
